This study is aiming to investigate in rheumatoid arthritis patients effective doses of Ro 45-2081 after 4 and 12 weeks of treatment and to evaluate efficacy. Investigators will also measure onset, magnitude and duration of its effects on TNF and related cytokines. Pharmacokinetics of repeated intravenous doses of Ro 45-2081 is also to be done.